spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 130: Haayon the Punisher
=Kapitola 130: Haayon the Punisher= O chvilku později snídani vyrušuje Polly který zaznamenal na pozemku základny podivného muže který byl vpuštěn do města dnešního rána. Kormac vyráží ven na náměstí základny aby zde nalezl muže v barevném oblečení který močí na zeď jeho věže. Vozík tažený černým koněm na sobě má rakev a hadry. “Hey?!” Muž se otočí a první věc která praští hrdiny jsou jeho vyteklé černé oči. Vistana (mínus oči) Muž si urovná své nářadí a s úsměvem se otočí směrem ke Kormacovi. Paladin si uvědomuje podezřelou mlhu která vyplňuje jeho nádvoří ačkoliv bylo ještě před chvíli krásné počasí. Ta se točí v kruzích a vírech okolo zdí a barevně oblečeného muže. Ten s houpavým krokem dorazí až před paladina a flusne na zem. Na slova vůdce Společnosti nijak nereaguje. Potom se pokusí nasednou na koně. Kormac ho zastaví a Vistán se začne smát. Mlha která se rozšíří od jedné z bran vnitřní části základny pohltí muže i jezdce a smích se změní na mnohem hlubší a nepříjemnější. Když Kormac doběhne do místa kde stál jezdec i s koněm nic tam není. Hrdinové otočí svou pozornost směrem k vozíku který zůstal. Alex a ostatní sledují jak mlha rychle zalézá do země a skrze bránu do města. O pár vteřin později je krásný den jako by tu mlha nikdy ani nebyla. Kormac zapne Divine Sence a navzdory tomu že něco z rakve cítí jí otevře. Proti jeho obličeji vyletí desítky netopýrů. Nevylekaný Kormac je rozežene a uvědomuje si že to jsou ti nemrtví které cítil. Jediná věc která v rakvi zůstala je zlatá obálka s podivnou pečetí. Kormac jí roztrhne a roztáhne dopis. To the “Beacon of Hope” Well Played S. Kormac obálku několikrát zkontroluje a potom nechá přivolat Adriana. Ten se při pohledu na rakev a obálku div nezblázní. Potom si dopis vezme do svých rukou a pevným zrakem ho přečte. “Takže to bylo všechno k ničemu…” hrdinové zaslechnou jeho poslední slova jak zmačká obálku a vyrazí směrem do ulic. Hrdinům přeběhne mráz po zádech, který neodlehčí ani Pollyho šišlání a Kormac vyrazí k hadrům v zadní části vozíku. Podle zápachu a maléhou doupátka z hadrů to vypadá jakože cikán přivezl černého pasažéra. Co víc si o tom myslet ovšem nikdo neví. Mezi hadry na vozíku leží malá koboldí šupina. Lady of Shadows Hrdinové se vrátí zpět ke snídani a pokračují v polemizování o tom co by měli nadále dělat. Nikdo se nechystá Bexleyho v elementální uzlu nechat, ale nikdo zároveň neví jestli jeho osud nebyl stejný jako Feugenův. Útok proti ohnivému kultu je nejlepší aktuální řešení ke kterémů hrdinové dojdou. V tu samou dobu se na stěně objevuje stín dračí hlavy. Shadow Dragon “Omlouvám sse že vyrušuji. Nerada vnikám do cizzích domů bez pozzvání.” Kormac se otáčí ke steně. “Ano?” “Nasskytla se nám jedinečná příležitosst. Larrkakh, Váš sstarý známý z Amphailu, pár dní zpět posslal velkou část své armády proti někomu jménem Haayon.” Kormac kývne hlavou. “Haayon the Pusniher, Obr ze severu, slyšeli jsme o něm.” Dračí hlava také přikývne. “Jesstli budete schopni poslat jednu jednotku za ním a jednu ssem do Amphailu, mysslím že zvládneme zzabít dvě mouchy jednou ranou.” Kormac má jen vteřinu na rozmyšlenou ale rychle souhlasí. “Ano.” “Budu Váss očekávat.” Dračí hlava zmizí z mapy za Kormacem. Hrdinové se okamžitě začnou připravovat. Kormac dává dohromady dvě družiny. Chce aby obě skupiny vyrazily najednou a co nejdříve. Proti Haayonovi na sever vyrazí družina vedená Maexem (který je malinko proti). Součástí této družiny bude May’Tana, Dagger, Lydia a Jonah. Kormac sám povede družinu druhou a to posbíranou ze zbytků v základně. Nesouhlasící Arthur a Faces, Alex (která je malinko pro) a nakonec Deekin, protože byl zrovna u Facese když odmlouval. Obě skupiny si pobalí co mohou a připraví pár malých lečících lahviček a potom opustí Red Larch. Abdul zůstává ve společnosti a až po odchod skupin se dozvídá že šlo o obra na kterého si právě pořídil kladivo. Maex svou skupinu vede na sever. Lydia se cestou snaží vysvětlit co nejvíce o mapách May’Taně, ale ta s tím má stále problémy. Navíc je nucena cestovat přes den což jí mění do naprosto otráveného a nelidského stvoření. Po dvou klidných dnech cesty se hrdinové dostávají na Stone Bridge na kterém právě probíhá souboj. Za lehkého deště se na mostě objeví několik postav. Trojice Bugbearů se snaží přežít útok ohnivého kultu který je viditelně zastihl nepřipravené. Napadený tábor bugbearů je rosetý po mostě a několik mrtvol obou stran leží po kamennech. Hrdinové pokračují kupředu a zapojí se do boje. Maex si takticky počká až Ohnivý priest udělá krok dopředu a pošle proti skupině fireball a potom se přemístí až k němu a začne bodat. Úzký most je nepřijemné bojové prostředí jak zjistí i fire elemental cultist sražený dolů bugbear kterého se sám chystal dostat dolů. Při boji je sražen na zem i Jonah který nevydržel jeden z ohnivých paprsků. Hellhound umírá dříve než stíhá použít svůj dech a May’Tana s Lydii nenechávají odejít ani vůdce Bugbearů který třímá velkou dvoubřitou sekeru. O několik sekund poté co hrdinové do potyčky dorazí je po všem. Maex nachází plastickou mapu dessarinského údolí s vyznačenými místy. O chvilku později před hrdiny na most dosedá Obrněný griffon s jezdcem. Town of Beliard Armored Griffon and Rider Lydia muže který z Griffa sesedl pozná. Sildar Hallwinter byl kdysi SG2 zachráněn z Cragmaw outpostu, hned na jejich prvním dobrodružství. Muž je varuje že by bylo lepší do Beliardu nechodit. Jeho Griffon mezitím trhá Bugbeaří hlavu a krmí se. Maex těžce odmítá. Sildar ještě zmíní Marlanda Gaelkura, ale když vidí že Maexův názor nezmění oznámí že o hrdinech nic neví a že ho jeho obhlídka dnes zavedla na jih. Prý se vrací zítra dopoledne. Jemu i hrdinům prospěje když nebudou nuceni bojovat. Pak muž nasedne a znovu odlétá. Hrdinové vyrážejí rovnou do centra Beliardu. Cesta jasně ukazuje že město zažilo lepší časy. Farmy jsou zničené, opuštěné a z města více méně zbývá jen jeho centrum. Na druhou stranu ve srovnání s Westbridgem nebo Womfordem je na tom město velice dobře. Na náměstí žena v silné zbroji trénuje jednotku mužů kteří jsou nepříjemným odrazem samotného města a boje s kulty. Některým z nich chybí paže, mají pokřivené a zrezlé zbraně a jejich armory jsou plné šrámů a prasklin. SG2 pod vedením Maexe vstoupí do hostince The Watchful Knight. Hostinský dobře ví s kým má tu čest a zdráhá se nalít a ubytovat hrdiny jen opravdu chvilku. Dokonce i servírka která se o Společnost stará ví s kým jedná a Maex jí poznává. O chvilku později do hostince vstupuje druhá skupina dobrodruhů. Hrdinové RED které Společnost zná z Dessarin Summit s sebou přinášejí hlavu Bulette a objednávají si pivo. Potom vyrážejí za starostou města podávat report. Kurik, jejich cleric/paladin přeje hrdinům dobrou chuť a May’Tana je poctivě sledována Arvanem. Dagger nakonec vyrazí aby prolomil ledy, v jeho očích nedělá nic špatného a přizve skupinu ke stolu. Proběhne krátká diskuze se Starostou Beliardu, bývalým dobrodruhem který je až přes příliš opatrný. Halrud Ponden a jeho křeček se ale ke stolu dobrodruhů nechystají. Arvan, Kurik, Grosh a Lenna se opravdu připojí. Grosh si dá s Daggerem souboj v zírání. Maex zjistí že Lenna ve skutečnosti nosí klobouk iluzí a je starší ženou. Jonah si dobře prohlíží Kurikův svatý symbol zasvědcený Tiamat. Hrdinové si vymění několik informací a pro Společnost je novinkou že Armáda Orka Tu-Tha-Khy projela skrze napadení Phyrexií. Pozice Haayonova tábora je potvrzena REDem a dokonce i posun armády o které mluvila Dark Lady. Zdá se že další orkova zastávka bude Red Larch nebo Jih. Tam, Arvan, Kurik, Grosh and Lenna Kurik nakonec dá povel ke spánku. Lenna se rozloučí a May’Tana konečně zjistí trapný důvod proč na ní Arvan tak podivně zíral. Pro Groshe večerka evidentně neplatí ale i tak po několika minutách které odpovídají vypitým pivům usne na stole. Hrdinové přespí v hostinci a druhého dne se vypraví znovu na cestu. Haayon’s Camp Maex kamenem předává zprávu Kormacovy který se právě budí uprostřed hromady mrtvol kamenného kultu. Podle všeho Dark Lady ustřílela z armády víc než čekali. Kormac také potvrdí že i oni byli napadeni jednotkou ohnivého kultu. Díky lehké zacházce musejí malinko přidat a Maexe to unaví. Každopádně jsou připraveni na správném místě ve správný čas a začínají obhlížet Haayonův tábor. Několik desítek mrtvol lemuje malý kopec který stoupá k opevnění na kterém má stát tábor. A footpath leads to a ruined stone wall that rings a hilltop. A dozen tents are pitched in the shelter of the walls, along with a pavilion. At one side of the camp, five slumped figures are tied to wooden posts, each captive with a placard around his or her neck. Silent figures in leather breeches stand guard. Hrdinové okamžitě podle kultistů usoudí že zemní kult toto místo dobyl nyní zabral Haaynovu obrněnou pozici. Maex se rozhodne pro plíživý přístup. May’Tana a Lydia vyrážejí nahoru k pevnosti a cestou se krčí za padlými těly nejrůznějších kultistů. Když dorazí až k bráně zjišťují situaci. V bráně stojí jeden guard, dalších pár ve věžích uvnitř základny. Okolo celé pevnosti jsou přivázáni desítky kultistů, většina z nich sotva živá. May’Tana se Lídě pokusí naznačit že právě použila silence, ale Lydia zprávu pochopopí. O chvilku později už May’Tana v absolutní tichosti řeže do Vodního Kultisty které procházel před bránou. Drow elfka vodního kultistu umlátí do bezvědomí a potom přes něj přeskočí a tajně vnikne do základny. V centru celého tábora za několika stany stojí velký altán. Pavilion in the Centre of the Camp Lydia která vyrazila za May’Tanou už Drow elfku nevidí. Rychle stáhne tělo které leží na zemi ke steně a potom proleze za hradby. Zvolí druhou stranu než její kolegyně. Maex, Dagger a Jonah mezitím čekají mimo dohled věží. May’Tana která obíhá věž narazí na guarda v přízemí věže který stihne zakřičet předtím než ho Drow elfka kopne do krku. Poplach se šíří skrze základnu a Maex který akorát kontaktuje May se dozvídá že můžou vybíhat. Jonah a Dagger se dávají do pohybu zatímco May’Tana ve věži sráží na zem svého vodního kultistu. Jakmile však udělá krok Maex ozve se zavrzání skrze noc a okolo hrdinů na cestě k základně začnou svištět šipky. Maex jednu z nich dostane do ruky a pro jistotu zvedá mrtvého vodního kultistu aby se s ním kryl. Lydia probíhající pod věží vidí že nad ní vzdušní kultisté pálí jak můžou vytáhne svůj vodní biče a pokusí se jednoho z nich strhnout dolů. Ačkoliv mu silně zraní ruku, tak se jí podaří pouze mu vyrazit kuši z ruky. Potom oběhne základnu věže a narazí na jednotku která hlídá přízemí stejně jako v druhé věži. May’Tana se mezitím dostala až na vrcholek věže kde začíná bojovat s jedním s rytířů ve skygearu. Dagger s Jonahem se dostávají až k bráně do které mezitím vběhli dva vodní kultisti. Maex který běží za nimi dostává další salvou šipek. Jedna z nich mu k tělu přistřelí vojáka kterého tam držel. Maex se ho pokusí sundat, ale vodní kultista je přistřelen až příliš silně. Dagger se při běhu přenesl a pomocí teleportace dosáhl hnízda levé věže. Zde o sobě dá vědět a řekne rytířům aby tasili. Jeden z nich se po něm pokusí vystřelit ale dagger mu srazí kuši na stranu. “Meče!” Druhý vzdušný kultista mu svůj meč bolestivě bodne do zad. Jonah bojuje s jedním ze dvou guardů v bráně zatímco Maex svého sráží na zem v rozběhu. May’Tana která bojuje s rytířem si dobře všimne že muž kterého sledovala už dříve konečně našel to co hledal ve svém batohu a nyní vyletěl do vzduchu s balónem vzduchu na zádech. Elektrický paprsek z jeho rukou se zasekne do opevnění věže a smaží kámen. Na druhé straně mezitím Lydia sundala svého guarda u základny věže a vybíhá nahoru kde vidí bojujícího Daggera. Jak se tam dostal, to netuší. Lydia se pokusí rytíře který pomalu vynadává meč skopnout z hradeb, ale nepodaří se jí to. Maex, který zabil svého guarda nechává za sebou Jonaha v zóně ticha sám se přesouvá na hradbu kde doraží May’Tanina vojáka. Potom nastaví své ruce tak aby May’Tana mohla skočit po čaroději s balónem. Mnich toho využije a v jednom rychlém záblesku skoku z věže srazí čaroděje na střechu pavilionu kde ho okamžitě přilepí pavučinou z hole. Pod ní se hlubokým hlasem ozve “What was .. that?” Drow elfka si okamžité všímá toho že se nad ní začínají doslova stahovat mračna. Na druhé věži Dagger sundal jednoho z vojáků a sleduje jak druhý sražený voják roztahuje svoje “křídla” a slétává dolů ve skygearu. Dřív než se stačí rozkoukat Lydia seskakuje za ním. Jonah pokračuje v boji s vodním kultistou a Maex, který zůstal stejně jako Dagger sám na věži se otáčí nad podivným zvukem. Na levé straně altánu z něj vybíhají mladí kultisté. Na druhé dvojice rytířů. A v jeho středu obrovská ruka která přizvedla přehozený hadr se zemním symbolem napovídá něčemu obrovskému. O vteřinu později už Maexovi kouká do očí 21stop / 6,4 metru vysoký muž. Haayon the Cloud Giant Fakt že je Maex jen o malinko výše než vysoký obr navzdory tomu že stojí na vrcholu věže Maexe rozhodí jen trochu. “Max the Mageslayer. Member of the Company. The hour of your judgment has came!” Max se podívá směrem k obrovi zatímco na jeho rameno dopadne první kapka z černých mraků které se tvoří nad hlavami hrdinů. “It’s Maex…” Maex chvilku polemizuje nad skokem, ale pak vyrazí z věže po schodech. Lydia mezitím sletěla dolů z věže, proběhla kolem bojujícího Jonaha a dohnala jednoho z rytířů který se pokoušel odpoutat Griffona připoutaného ke stěně, a sundala ho na zem. Nyní se otáčí proti dvojici rytířů kteří vyběhli z budovy za stejným cílem. Jeden z nich proti ní posílá paprsek mrazu. The Cloud Giant Dagger na druhé straně zastavuje skupinu cultistů a tasí proti nim. Goliath rychle zjišťuje že kultisté nejsou zkušení bojovníci, vezme ale v potaz jejich výhodu šest proti jednomu a pouští se do boje. Jonah pokračuje ve svém boji a May’Tana na věži sleduje záda obra. Vedle ní se snaží uvolnit čaroděj. Žena s temnou kůží se rozhodne nejdříve se ho zbavit a doráží čaroděje na zemi. Ten právě vyrval ze země obrovský kámen po kterém zbyla dírá dvakrát dva metry a plnou silou ho vrhnul proti věži. Téměř ve zpomaleném záběru hrdinové sledují jak kámen větší jak člověk vletí do stěny věže prorazí jí, jak předává vrchol proti obrovi a jak se celá věž zhroutí jako při řízené demolici. Maex, je někde uprostřed toho všeho. O pár metru vzadu bojuje v naprostém tichu Jonah duel svého života. May’Tana sundává svého čaroděje a potom se otáčí směrem k obrovi. Lydia cestou sundala svého rytíře který proti ní tasil meč se symbolem padajícího šípu. Monk chvilku sleduje nasedajícího druhého rytíře a potom se sama otočí ke Griffonovi. Poněkud nervózně se k velké bytosti přiblíží a naznačí že se ho chystá osedlat. Griffon okamžitě kleká a ještě Lydii nastavuje křídlo aby mohla nastoupit. Až ve vzduchu si Lydia uvědomuje že má na sobě brnění vzdušných kultistů a v ruce Windwane. Dagger se mezitím probil skrze velkou část cultistů. “Maex the Mageslayer. Member of the Company. The hour of your judgment has came!” Hromová věta, doprovázená skutečným hromem na Maexe příliš nezapůsobí. Ten vylezl z trosek věže, shodil ze sebe vodního kultistu které k němu byl stále přilepený a tasil svůj meč. May’Tana na věži ztuhne jak se špička pětimetrového meče kterým se obr právě napřahuje zastaví jen několik desítek centimetrů před ní. Gigantický scimitar potom ve svém švihu opíše trajektorii která začíná nad altánem ve výšce sedmi metrů a končí v Maexovi uprostřed rozbořené věže. Lydia na svém griffovi pronásleduje rytíře který po ní posílá ledové paprsky. Lydia zapálí své pěsti a na dálku pálí rytířova záda. Ten však pokračuje v letu. Jonah pokračuje ve svém duelu zatímco May’Tana seskočí obrovi do zad a na obou jejích stranách vyrostou z malých figurek zlatí lvi. Zpoza ní vychází Dagger který volá na obra že nesouhlasí s Maexovým soudem. Podle Daggera by sám obr měl být souzen za krutost svých rozsudků. Maex vyrazí proti obrovi a v jediné sérii zásahu mí kompletně rozseká nohu, poslední rána podpořená silou Merikolu roztrhne obrovu nohu na několik kusů že je vidět jeho kost. Všude okolo začíná padat silný déšť. Černé bouřkové mraky se točí nad skupinou hrdinů. Z oblohy sjede blesk mezi May’Tanu a její lvy. Drow elfka se stihne schovat, ale Sunshine dostává plný zásah. Další nápřah dlouhého scimitaru je doprovázen slovy pro Daggera: “Consent isn’t necessary for judgment…” Oba zásahy mečem stojí Maexe mnoho krve a pár kusů masa z jeho těla. ...lack of it only proves punishment is required.” Dagger a May’Tana mezitím obra napadají z druhé strany. Daggerova věta upoutává pozornost obra. Lydia přitěla se svým Griffem vedle rytíře. Bouře kolem nich sniže dohled na několik metrů. Dvojice griffů se sráží svými boky a naráží křídly. V prvním nárazu Lydia jasně vidí rytíře jak si jí všímá. Potom se griffové znovu rozdělí a déšť jí smaže rytíře z výhledu. O vteřinu později se griffin znovu vrátí skrze dešťové kapky. Nyní stojí na Griffích zádech a tasí svůj meč, zatímco jeho mount pokračuje v letu. Zvířata se znovu oddělí a tmavá noc oba dva schová za svou temnotu a kapky. Za chvíli se zvířata znovu přiblíží. Rytíř na Griffovi nestojí, musel spadnout. Lydia otáčí svého mounta a vrací se zpět do boje. Maex ještě dvakrát sekne obra ačkoliv sotva stojí a potom se přemístí o několik desítek stop stranou. Dagger a May’Tana pokračují v boji, ale obr si jich téměř nevšímá. “Your judgement is imminent! potom se se zábleskem bouře přenese za Maexem. Válečník sotva stihne zareagovat. Nad jeho hlavou žačne scimitar stoupat do výšky několika metrů. Dagger a ostatní sledují obr zvedá neskutečně dlouhý kus kovu do výšky k černým mrakům. “You are hereby punished.” Dlouhý kus kovu vyrazí proti zemi a probodne Maexovo tělo. Válečník vyzvrací krev a Haayon se otočí proti zbytku skupiny. Jonah konečně vyhrává ve svém duelu a přidává se k Daggerovi, May’Taně a zbývajícímu lvovi. Nad nimi otáčí svého griffa Lydia aby vyrazila proti nim. Celá skupina je už na tom dost špatně a Dagger vyzývá obra na duel. Oznámí mu že shledává mučení potrestaných za zločin a v jeho rukou se objeví popravčí sekera. Za zády Haayona ze stínu vystoupí May’Tana která jde léčit Maexe. Dagger jen dělá distraction ať už o tom ví nebo ne. Daggerovy věty obra triggerednou. Zvedne Daggera a hodí ho proti přilétající Lydii. Ta v poslední chvíli seskočí z gryfa dolů a snese se pomocí skygearu. Dagger se srazí s Gryffonem a joba jsou zasaženi bleskem. May’Tana mezitím šplná nahoru na Obra který sundavá na zem Jonaha a zbývajícího lva. Maex se vrací zpět do boje, Lydia a Dagger také, ale je to May’Tana která na obrově hlavě dává poslední zásah který Cloud Gianta pošle k zemi. Dagger ho potom popravuje a Maex mu přidává nové tetování jako varování pro ostatní. Skupina odpočívá v obrově základně a prozkoumává věci které Haayon zabavil “punishnutým” cultistům. May’Tana si užívá že jeden z jejích lvů bitvu přežil a Maex volá novinky Kormacovi. Odpovědí mu je že Amphail je dobyt.